tvstationsfandomcom-20200214-history
KUBE
KUBE-TV, virtual channel 57 (UHF digital channel 31), is an independent television station serving Houston, Texas, United States that is licensed to the suburb of Baytown. The station is owned by NRJ TV LLC. KUBE-TV's studios are located on Fountain View Drive and Burgoyne Road on Houston's southwest side, and its transmitter is located near Missouri City, in unincorporated northeastern Fort Bend County. History Early history The station first signed on the air on May 18, 1988 under the callsign KLTJ; it was founded by Eldred Thomas, who had earlier built radio station KVTT-FM (now KKXT) and television station KLTJ (now KSTR-TV) in Dallas. The station originally operated from studios located in Pasadena and a tower in Anahuac, and initially aired religious programs from a variety of sources, including the PTL Satellite Network, Christian Television Network and the Three Angels Broadcasting Network. The low-power signal and distance from Houston led to reception issues in the northern and western portions of the city; as a result, on May 18, 1989, Thomas moved the KLTJ programming and call letters to channel 22 on a tower based in Alvin. With the move of the KLTJ calls to channel 22, channel 57 changed its callsign to KRTW. It later changed its call letters to KVVV (a callsign formerly used on now-defunct channel 16 from 1968 to 1969) in 1994, when it switched to home shopping programming from Valuevision; it then became a FamilyNet affiliate as KAZH in 2000. During its time as KAZH, the station was rebroadcast in Houston on translators KHMV-CA (channel 28) and KVVV-LP (channel 53); both of these translators were taken off the air in November 2007, due to owner Pappas Telecasting's ongoing financial problems (KHMV-CA was sold to Uniglobe Central America Network LLC on March 10, 2010, and currently broadcasts under the call sign KUGB-CD; KVVV-LP was spun off to a liquidation trust and returned to the air in digital format in January 2012). As a Spanish-language station In 2002, KAZH affiliated with Spanish-language network Azteca América. Early in 2007, then-owner Pappas Telecasting terminated KAZH's affiliation agreement with Azteca América, effective July 1. Azteca América programming moved to a low-powered station, KUVM-CA; and later, to another full-powered station, KYAZ (channel 51) on date to June 30, 2007. KAZH then joined Pappas' independent Spanish-language network, TuVisión. On May 10, 2008, thirteen of Pappas' stations, including KAZH, filed for Chapter 11 bankruptcy protection. Pappas cited "the extremely difficult business climate for television stations across the country" in papers filed with the U.S. Bankruptcy Court in Wilmington, Delaware. Pappas was later ordered on September 10, 2008 to sell off the affected stations by February 15, 2009. In January 2009, the Pappas stations involved in the bankruptcy auction, including KAZH, were sold to New World TV Group, after the sale received bankruptcy court approval. On October 22, 2009, KAZH became the first affiliate of VasalloVision, a new network founded by Carlos Vasallo and Miguel Banojian; this followed the closure of TuVisión. As an English-language independent station Citing a larger advertising market, the station changed to an English-language general entertainment independent format on September 27, 2010. The station's call sign changed to KUBE-TV on the same date. On January 18, 2013, NRJ TV announced that it would acquire KUBE-TV from New World TV Group for $19 million, as part of a two-station deal that also included San Francisco sister station KTNC-TV. Category:Independent stations Affiliates Category:Channel 57 Category:Baytown Category:Houston Category:Texas Category:NRJ TV, LLC Category:Television channels and stations established in 1988 Category:1988 Category:Former Religious Independent stations affiliates Category:Former ValueVision Affiliates Category:Former FamilyNet Affiliates Category:Former Azteca América affiliates Category:Former TuVisión affiliates Category:Former VasalloVision Affiliates Category:UHF Category:Other Texas Stations Category:Former NTA Film Network affiliates Category:1989 Category:1994 Category:2000 Category:2010